edfan12fandomcom-20200214-history
The George Michael Collection
Track listing Disc 1: Faith (1987) #"Faith" - 3:16 #"Father Figure" - 5:36 #"I Want Your Sex" (Part I: Lust) - 4:44 #"One More Try" - 5:50 #"Hard Day" - 4:48 #"Hand to Mouth" - 4:36 #"I Want Your Sex" (Part II: Brass in Love) - 4:38 #"Look at Your Hands" (George Michael, David Austin) - 4:37 #"Monkey" - 5:06 #"Kissing a Fool" - 4:35 #"I Want Your Sex" (Part III: Last Request) - 3:48 #"Careless Whisper" - 6:30 #"A Different Corner" - 4:52 #"I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me)" (Aretha Franklin and George Michael) - 4:00 Disc 2: Faith ''(Bonus Material) #"Faith" (Instrumental) - 3:16 #"Fantasy" - 5:02 #"Hard Day" (Shep Pettibone Mix) - 9:04 #"I Believe (When I Fall in Love It Will Be Forever)" (Stevie Wonder/Yvonne Wright) - 7:03 #"Kissing a Fool" (Instrumental) - 4:35 #"Love's In Need of Love Today" (Live) - 4:43 #"Monkey" (7" Edit) - 4:48 #"Monkey" (A Capella & Beats) - 7:27 #"Monkey" (Jam & Lewis Remix) - 8:10 #"Hard Day" (Shep Pettibone Remix) - 6:29 Disc 3: ''Listen Without Prejudice Vol. 1 (1990) #"Praying for Time" - 4:41 #"Freedom! '90" - 6:30 #"They Won't Go When I Go" (Stevie Wonder, Yvonne Wright) - 5:06 #"Something to Save" - 3:18 #"Cowboys and Angels" - 7:15 #"Waiting for That Day" (Mick Jagger, George Michael, Keith Richards) - 4:49 #"Mother's Pride" - 3:59 #"Heal the Pain" - 4:41 #"Soul Free" - 5:29 #"Waiting (Reprise)" - 2:25 Disc 4: Listen Without Prejudice Vol. 2 ''(1992) #"Disco" - 4:01 #"Happy" - 4:04 #"Crazyman Dance" - 3:45 #"Do You Really Want to Know" - 4:52 #"Too Funky" - 5:37 #"Fantasy" - 5:01 #"Too Jazzy (Happy Mix)" - 6:01 #"Somebody to Love" (Freddie Mercury, with Queen) – 5:17 #"Killer" (Adam Tinley/Seal-Henry Samuel) – 5:58 #"Papa Was a Rollin' Stone" (Norman Whitfield/Barrett Strong) – 5:24 #"These Are the Days of Our Lives" (Queen, with Queen and Lisa Stansfield) – 4:43 #"Calling You" (Bob Telson) – 6:17 Disc 5: ''Older (1996) #"Jesus to a Child" - 6:50 #"Fastlove" - 5:24 #"Older" - 5:33 #"Spinning the Wheel" (George Michael, Jon Douglas) - 6:21 #"It Doesn't Really Matter" - 4:50 #"The Strangest Thing" - 6:01 #"To Be Forgiven" - 5:21 #"Move On" - 4:45 #"Star People" - 5:16 #"You Have Been Loved" (George Michael, David Austin) - 5:31 #"Free" - 3:00 #"Waltz Away Dreaming" (George Michael, Toby Bourke) - 4:44 Disc 6: Older (Bonus Material) #"Fastlove" (Part II) - 4:54 #"Spinning the Wheel" (Forthright Mix) - 4:41 #"Star People '97" (radio version) - 5:41 #"The Strangest Thing '97" (radio version) - 4:40 #"You Know That I Want To" - 4:36 #"Safe" - 4:27 #"A Moment With You" - 5:43 #"Desafinado" (with Astrud Gilberto) (Antonio Carlos Jobim, Newton Mendonça) - 3:19 #"Outside" – 4:44 #"As" (with Mary J. Blige) (Stevie Wonder) – 4:47 #"Fantasy '98" - 4:31 #"If I Told You That" (with Whitney Houston) (Rodney Jerkins, Fred Jerkins III, LaShawn Daniels, Tony Estes) - 4:33 Disc 7: Songs from the Last Century (1999) #"Brother, Can You Spare a Dime?" (Yip Harburg, Jay Gorney) – 4:22 #"Roxanne" (Sting) – 4:11 #"You've Changed" (Bill Carey, Carl Fischer) – 4:25 #"My Baby Just Cares for Me" (Walter Donaldson, Gus Kahn) – 1:45 #"The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face" (Ewan MacColl) – 5:19 #"Miss Sarajevo" (Bono, The Edge, Larry Mullen Jr., Adam Clayton, Brian Eno) – 5:11 #"I Remember You" (Victor Schertzinger, Johnny Mercer) – 4:12 #"Secret Love" (Sammy Fain, Paul Francis Webster) – 2:39 #"Wild Is the Wind" (Dimitri Tiomkin, Ned Washington) – 4:02 #"Where or When" (Richard Rodgers, Lorenz Hart) - 2:42 #"It's All Right with Me" (Instrumental) (Cole Porter) – 3:28 #"Killer / Papa Was a Rollin' Stone Medley" (Adam Tinley, Seal-Henry Samuel / Norman Whitfield, Barrett Strong) – 4:16 Disc 8: Patience (2004) #"Patience" - 2:53 #"Amazing" (Johnny Douglas, Michael) - 4:25 #"John and Elvis Are Dead" (David Austin, Michael)- 4:23 #"Cars and Trains" (Douglas, Michael) - 5:51 #"Round Here" - 5:56 #"Shoot the Dog" (Michael, Philip Oakey, Ian Burden) - 5:07 #"My Mother Had a Brother" - 6:17 #"Flawless (Go to the City)" (Michael, Paul Alexander, Nashom Wooden, Gary Turnier, Eric Matthew, Olivier Stumm) - 6:51 #"American Angel" (Ruadhri Cushnan, Niall Flynn, James Jackman, Michael) - 4:07 #"Precious Box" - 7:39 #"Please Send Me Someone (Anselmo's Song)" - 5:26 #"Freeek! '04" (Cushnan, Flynn, Jackman, Michael) - 4:28 #"Through" - 5:22 #"Patience (Reprise)" - 1:30 Disc 9: For the Extras Vol. 1 #"Edith & The Kingpin" - 3:41 #"Heal the Pain" (with Paul McCartney) - 4:43 #"Don't Let the Sun Go Down on Me" (with Elton John) - 5:48 #"For the Love (Of You)" - 3:25 #"Freeek!" (Cushnan, Flynn, Jackman, Michael) - 4:33 #"The Long and Winding Road" (Lennon McCartney) - 4:19 #"An Easier Affair" - 4:38 #"This is Not Real Love" (with Mutya) - 4:56 #"December Song (I Dreamed of Christmas)" - 3:35 #"Jingle (A Musical Interlewd)" - 3:35 #"True Faith" (Gillian Gilbert, Stephen Hague, Peter Hook, Stephen Morris, Bernard Sumner) - 4:21 #"Heaven Help Me" (with Deon Estus) - 4:25 #"Realmente Quieres Saber? (Do You Really Want To Know)" - 4:48 #"You and I" (Stevie Wonder) - 4:31 Disc 10: For the Extras Vol. 2 #"White Light" - 4:36 #"Song to the Siren" - 3:33 #"I Want Your Sex" (Freemasons Club Mix) - 10:06 #"If You Were My Woman" (live) - 4:05 #"Too Funky" (extended) - 5:37 #"Freedom '94" (live version) – 6:04 #"One More Try" (live gospel version) – 5:21 #"I'm Your Man '96" – 4:04 #"Waltz Away Dreaming '99" - 4:46 #"Everything She Wants" (Unplugged) - 4:37 #"Star People" (Unplugged) - 6:01 #"Father Figure" (Unplugged) - 6:13 #"Praying for Time" (Unplugged) - 5:22 #"Edith & The Kingpin" (Live at Abbey Road) – 3:46 #"Praying for Time" (Live at Abbey Road) – 4:57 #"Brother, Can You Spare a Dime?" (Performed at "Pavarotti and Friends") – 4:27